Episode 7572 (1st August 2016)
Plot Sandy is devastated to learn Gabby was the one who stole his pension,and can't understand why his granddaughter would do such a thing. Gabby suggests he shouldn't have left the money lying around, infuriating Ashley, but Gabby walks out of Mulberry Cottage. Moira makes excuses to stop getting intimate with Cain. Holly insists Moira has to tell him. Holly notices an outgoing call to Simon in her call log, and she realises it was Moira. Robert visits Andy in prison tells his brother he is there to get him out asking if he really shot Lawrence. Laurel suggests they have a word with Adam and Victoria to see if they want to press charges instead of getting the police involved, but Ashley insists Gabby needs teaching a lesson. PC Turner arrives at Mulberry Cottage to talk to the Thomases. Gabby reveals to Liv that Ashley and Laurel know about breaking into Keepers Cottage, and they have informed Victoria. Gabby worries that she'll get sent to prison, but gets an idea when she looks at her bruised face. Andy insists he didn't want to murder Lawrence, although Robert admits he nearly let Lawrence die by not calling an ambulance when he found Lawrence collapsed after a heart attack. Robert asks Andy again if he shot Lawrence, although Andy is suspicious of Robert's motives for visiting him. PC Turner asks Ashley for the clothes Gabby was wearing, and Ashley realises he has gotten his daughter in a lot of trouble. Simon confronts Holly about Moira's call, warning that if he goes down he'll take her with him. Victoria witnesses part of the exchange and cannot believe it. Holly tries to explain things to Victoria, revealing that Simon is her drug dealer. Charity is suspicious of a customer who keeps looking her way, and soon twigs that he is a judge from the brewery's 'Publican of the Year' competition. Charity pulls Rodney aside and asks for a favour. PC Turner explains Gabby will be charged if Victoria wants to take the matter further, which would mean going to youth court. Ashley cannot believe what he has done. At Butlers Farm, Victoria demands the truth from Holly, or she'll go to the police. Holly explains she owed Simon a lot of money, and had no way of paying him back, when Moira appears. Victoria is angered that Moira knew the truth and didn't tell her despite knowing how panicked she was. Moira tells Victoria that had the truth came out, Holly would be in prison, but Victoria insists she deserves to be. Moira tries to explains she was only trying to protect her daughter. Charity allows Marlon to leave early to collect April making sure the judge hears how accommodating she is being to single parent Marlon. Rodney insists the food is great in front of the judge and Charity orders Jermaine to go and buy flowers to put on the bar. Rodney collapses at the bar and Charity rushes to help him. Gabby approaches the police officers in Main Street and says she has something to tell them. The judge introduces himself to Charity as Steve Ludgate, one of the judges from the brewery competition and Charity feigns surprise. Steve asks Charity to come with him tomorrow to meet the rest of the judges. Marlon and Jermaine are surprised at Charity and Rodney's plan. Victoria insists Moira should have told her. Victoria questions if Cain knows. Victoria leaves as Cain arrives home, and Moira lies to him that Victoria and Adam are having martial problems. The police return to Mulberry Cottage and ask Ashley and Laurel to come down to the police station, as Gabby has make an accusation that Ashley has hit her. Cast Regular cast *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *PC Turner - James Lewis *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Steve - Philip Battley Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *HMP Hotten - Visiting room *Cemetery *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Keepers Cottage - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes